


no homo?

by ruinedwords



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Stuff, no homo uwu, they were gay without a title, theyre soooooo cute, this messy but i love her, tj plays it off as a bro thing..... its not a bro thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedwords/pseuds/ruinedwords
Summary: “So today, when I got your muffin like normal people do, the lunch lady was like ‘ooh doing it the right way???’ I was like ‘yeah’ and she was like is it for your girlfriend and I was like no…? Then she was like ‘oh your boyfriend.’ and I was like ‘No.’ then she was like ‘oh I won’t tell.’ Like, tell what?”Cyrus looked appalled. Probably from disgust. “That’s weird.” TJ nodded in agreement, before throwing his arm around Cyrus’ shoulder. Cyrus turned towards TJ and fed him some of the muffin.They didn’t even notice Andi and Buffy’s incredulous look on their faces.-(prompt fill: tj and cyrus doing couple things without realizing they're a couple)





	no homo?

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramenbyler)

  1. ****Muffins****



 

 

“Next!” Yells the nasal voice of the lunch lady. TJ rolled his eyes as he noticed the row of Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin depletes. He would just go over and take one but the last time he did that, he got in trouble with the lunch lady. And he knew Cyrus wouldn’t like the muffin if he knew it landed TJ in detention, so standing in line is how TJ spends his time. TJ was only fourth in line and knew he had plenty of time _if_ the _Sloth_ in front of him figured out what the hell he wanted. TJ could feel his patience thinning but he was trying to be a different person. A changed man. He was going to be better for-

 

“Hurry up!” Yells the girl behind him. TJ turns his head to see a small Asian girl with long black hair, visibly upset. TJ thanks her mentally as the boy at the counter panics and picks something and leaves. Hey! He didn’t say anything! He’s doing great.

 

By the time TJ gets to the counter he smiles the best he can and asks for a Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin. His smile falters a little when he notices it’s the lunch lady who busted him last week. “Getting the muffin the correct way, huh?” She speaks and TJ doesn’t understand smart ass comments because, _obviously_ , he’s in line for a reason, yeah?

 

“Glad you like these muffins enough to come back.” She says as she hands TJ his muffin, “It’s not for me, it’s for my friend.” And _crap_ Changed TJ™ doesn’t reply when he doesn’t need to. TJ doesn’t know why he felt the need to clarify, but he does. Maybe he wants a little recognition for all he does for Cyrus. But really, the only recognition he needs is a smile on Cyrus’ face.  The lunch lady chuckles, “Girlfriend?” She winks. TJ’s face sours. “No, my friend Cyrus.” Her expression falters slightly before settling on a look that’s incredibly warm and disturbing. “I hope your boyfriend likes it.” She whispers.

 

“He’s not-”

 

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

 

And at this point, TJ just wants to see Cyrus so he rolls his eyes and leaves the line. He knows Changed TJ™ would _never_ roll his eyes at an older woman, but he couldn’t help it! She was being _ridiculous._ The two boys were obviously just best friends!

 

TJ made his way to Cyrus’ table which also sat Jonah Beck, Andi Mack, and Buffy Driscoll. TJ slid in right next to Cyrus and presented the muffin for Cyrus. Cyrus’ face lit up in that same adorable way that it did. TJ almost forgot everyone else was there when Jonah said hi. TJ turned his head towards the others as Cyrus sat oblivious, stuck in his muffin thing. “What’s up.” TJ nods his head upwards in a sort of _bro nod_. Because he may be gay, but he’s still a Bro™.

 

Buffy shrugged, “Nothing, I guess, what about you?” TJ shrugged, “The lunch lady thought Cyrus and I were dating but like nothing else.” Cyrus’ face scrunches up in confusion, turning towards TJ, “Why’d she think that?” TJ felt his heart twist. Thanks, he’s disgusted. Why did he speak, again? TJ shrugged, “Last week I stole a muffin for you like I do-”

 

“You _what?!_ ”

 

“- But then I got busted and got put into detention,”

 

“What?!”

 

“So today, when I got your muffin like normal people do, the lunch lady was like ‘ooh doing it the right way???’ I was like ‘yeah’ and she was like is it for your girlfriend and I was like no…? Then she was like ‘oh your _boyfriend_ .’ and I was like _‘No.’_ then she was like ‘oh I won’t tell.’ Like, tell _what?_ ”

 

Cyrus looked appalled. Probably from disgust. “That’s weird.” TJ nodded in agreement, before throwing his arm around Cyrus’ shoulder. Cyrus turned towards TJ and fed him some of the muffin.

 

They didn’t even notice Andi and Buffy’s incredulous look on their faces.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Movies**



 

“That’ll be 14.50.” Speaks the ticket person. TJ didn’t know what they were called but TJ politely gave the woman the money. She smiled as she gave him change and their tickets. TJ and Cyrus took the tickets and headed towards the theaters, before getting their tickets ripped to prove that they do belong there.

 

“Want something?” TJ gestures towards the concession stand. Cyrus shrugs, “Yeah, let’s get Ice cream!” TJ giggles before nodding and taking Cyrus’ hand, taking him to the concession stand. TJ and Cyrus stand in line, looking at the different overpriced items on the menu. They finally settle on a box of Dibs Ice cream and Twizzlers. The cubeish ice cream dipped in chocolate and covered with the Nestle crunchy things are a weak spot for the boys, they couldn’t help themselves over the excitement of the ice cream!

 

After their Ice cream meltdown, the boys approach the counter, preparing to pay.

 

“Hi! Can I offer you the promotion we have for couples? It’s a pack for two.” The lady behind the counter smiles. The boys look confused, “No, we aren’t dating?” Cyrus squeak’s out. The lady’s eyes bulged out, “Sorry! I just assumed you guys are holding hands. Sorry.” She apologizes. The boys shrug it off, letting her ring up the candies they got, getting a 10% discount for her mistake. Which, is so sweet and TJ doesn’t know how she’s going to explain that to her manager.

 

After that debacle, the boys walk towards their movie, hands still interlocked.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Basketball Games**



  


“Go TJ!” Cyrus yells out. Cyrus was the only one of his friends at the basketball game today. Ever since Buffy formed her own All-Girls Basketball team, none of his friends show up at the Boys Basketball Games. Because despite being cool with TJ, they simply didn’t care enough to show up. Cyrus didn’t mind, he would usually be embarrassed but he can’t be embarrassed around TJ. It’s physically _impossible._ Cyrus felt so proud when TJ made a shot. He doesn’t really understand what’s happening, but whenever TJ looks happy, he’s happy.

 

In the end, Jefferson won 16-6. Which, Cyrus guesses is good because TJ runs up to Cyrus and hugs him. Cyrus relaxes into the hug, regardless of TJ being incredibly hot and sweaty, Cyrus appreciates it. TJ pulls away with a wide grin. “Thanks for coming, Underdog.” TJ winks which makes Cyrus weak in the knees. Like a true 1960’s tale. “I’m gonna get showered and changed then we can like go to The Spoon or whatever.” Cyrus nods at TJ’s quick words.

 

TJ runs off, leaving Cyrus smiling softly. “You guys are so cute.” Cyrus hears TJ’s teammate sigh next to him. Cyrus feels guilty for not knowing his name. He’s a little shorter than TJ, jet black hair and equally exhausted. Cyrus furrows his eyebrows, “Thanks?” TJ’s teammate shrugs, “My girlfriend didn’t want to come today because none of her friends would. She said she’d be embarrassed and lonely or whatever.” Cyrus is even _more_ confused than before. “Sorry?” TJ’s teammate shrugs, “It’s cool, I’m going to her house now, anyway. You know, I’ve never seen a more unproblematic couple than you and TJ.”

 

Cyrus’ eyes widen into the sizes of 2 dinner plates. “Couple? No- no we aren’t dating.” TJ’s teammate looks skeptical, “It’s cool. The team’s cool. We know TJ’s gay. We’re cool.” The guy says before ultimately walking off.

 

TJ’s gay?

 

But before Cyrus could put much thought into it, TJ came running into the Gym with fresh clothes and wet hair. “Hey! I got done as fast as I could, you weren’t waiting long, were you?” Cyrus purses his lips and shakes his head, “No! Of course not, you were like The Flash, you were so fast.” TJ grins at Cyrus, “Let’s go!” TJ yells in a playfully weird accent before taking Cyrus’s hand in his, walking out of the Gym.

 

* * *

  
  


**+1. Hallways**

 

“Do you want to keep it a secret?” Cyrus asked, hugging TJ’s middle. TJ chuckled, “Everyone already thinks we’re dating. Why bother?” Cyrus pulled away, nodding. “I know, it’s just weird.” TJ’s facial expression softens, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Cyrus nods, “I know, I want to, it’s just weird.” TJ shrugs. “If you change your mind, I’ll respect it.” Cyrus smiles at TJ. How did he get so lucky?

 

The boys left TJ’s house, hand in hand, walking towards the school. The boys walked to Cyrus’ locker, their hands dropping so Cyrus could switch out a book before Cyrus closing his locker. “I’ll walk you to your class.” TJ decides. Cyrus pouts, “You’ll be late! Your class is all the way across the school.” TJ shrugs, “Then we better get going, huh?” Cyrus pouts again but links hands with TJ again, heading to Cyrus’ first period. Biology. Cyrus dreaded Biology. Much like he’s dreading how the school will react to TJ and Cyrus’ relationship. Because in theory they might be okay with it but how do the boys know that in action they’ll be okay with it?

 

More worries filled Cyrus’ brain as they walked to Biology. Soon enough they arrived at the classroom, Cyrus turned to TJ, his face was tense and he looked nervous. “You good?” TJ whispers. Cyrus nods. TJ smiles and leans down to leave a quick peck on his lips. Cyrus visibly relaxed and smiled wide. “See you..” Cyrus whispers softly as TJ walks away, the grin on face wide.

 

Cyrus is stunned only for a minute before going into Biology and sitting down. And then, out of nowhere, a girl Cyrus has never seen before leans over and asks Cyrus a question, “Are you guys really dating?” Cyrus turns to her and smiles nervously before nodding, “Yeah, we are.”

 

The girl squeals, “You guys are so cute!” Cyrus smiles as she moves away, his anxiety and worries fading away.

 

Yeah, they were dating.

**Author's Note:**

> pls send me more prompts on my tumblr at [ramenbyler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramenbyler)


End file.
